the_robinfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rhyno series episode 26
episode 26 big show was on a wheel chair and said what was awesome. rollins ran to starfire and said are you ok. big show said obviously. rigby said hopefully none else is coming. beast boy said starfire you are so good. rigby said it is so boring of everyone coming. india came and knocked beast boy out. and smashed cyborg. jadeja said oooooooooh. shami gone so close to starfire. starfire knocked shami out. shami said out of everyone why me not anyone else like jerry. spike came and lifted shami up and threw him on india's face. india got so angry he licked Richard. daphne said cool I whish someone could lick me. cyborg said rigby where is the book you was reading. rigby said I ate it. the undertaker said I love starfire. beast boy knocked the undertaker out. spike said as everyone is knocking each other out so I will knock everyone out. spike knocked jadeja beast boy and cyborg and rigby and fred and richer and zelma out. shaggy said phew. spike nearly destroyed shaggy and Scooby. shaggy said I cannot move Scooby. Scooby said same. spike knocked kalisto out the softest and he knocked mr robinson and Darwin and daphne out. starfire got a hammer and smashed spike and tom and tyke and nibbles but he could not find jerry McGregor was punching randomly and starfire did not see and McGregor knocked starfire out. jerry said I wanted to do that. jerry pushed a hard thing on to McGregor's leg. and got nibbles up. starfire asiad muse it is time to end you. jerry said why did you come back up. jerry putted a bobm next to starfire. jerry told starfire to talk over 5 minutes. and starfire done and the bomb exploded. rigby said you have a brain. rigby said especially that was too much beast boy said starfire you are the best person ever. mr robinson kissed starfire. starfire said argh. kalisto said I gone to a specific bear's house that had 2 other bear's that was his brothers and I got and axe because he had 2 axes. starfire said lame. india said starfire you are not a bitch but the name is for shits. shami told india to shut up. rollins shouted nooooo now an argument is going to happen. rigby said I know what to do. rigbypulled their pants and brief of shami and india. daphne gone close to it and said nice. bumrah popped in from nowhere. daphne said my dreams was to look at a penis because I know how a vagina looks like. fred said lets get these street talk out of here. rigby said daphne continue with your cool talk. starfire said disgusting. rigby shouted to starfire pull your pants off. rob came in form nowhere and said I betrayed skips so let me be with you guys. rob got a hammer and said starfire you are so good. starfire thank you rob. rob said let me do something to your face. beast boy said to himself how will I stop rob from kissing starfire. rob smashed starfire with his hammer. rob gone in to his car. the polices said rob cool bro this is a award for doing cool things. but rob just drived away. starfire said oww. rigby said I know what to do. rigby got some book and threw it at starfire did that work. starfire said no. beast boy said nooo starfire is not happy. beast boy said starfire I love you then beast boy kissed starfire. starfire shouted noooooooooooooo. shami said knock him out. starfire said I am so angry. starfire grabbed shami and smashed shami on the floor. india said poor little shami. McGregor said hahaha shami. curtly ambrose come back